Cumellow
by HeisenbergofHermes
Summary: A How to Eat Fried Worms fanfiction. The boys have a different set of rules in mind for their little worm eating contest. A new take on the actual events in the film! (JOKE FIC: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)(WARNING:NASTY SHIT AND FAGS INSIDE!)


Today was the day. Today, Billy Forrester, AKA worm boy was going to become a man. Proving himself to the guys in his class was vital if he wanted to live out the rest of this school year in one piece. He had no idea what was in store for him but whatever it was, he'd be prepared for it. He had a lot of mental health preparation for his ghastly plans ahead. Today was a beautiful saturday morning and he was off to a good start. His mom's soggy ass oatmeal was great prep for what was to come.

"Billy, you've hardly touched your breakfast. Is something wrong?"

There was a wave of hesitance coming from the eleven year old. It was hard to respond to his mother with; _Your oatmeal tastes like milked down maggot larva._

"I'm, just not hungry…" Billy responded lowly as he meekly swished his bowls contents.

"He's not eating because he knows he'll barf ALL over the table!" Woody laughed ecstatically, pointing his finger teasingly in his brothers direction. Billy's eyes sharply everted at the annoying 6 year old as he clenched his porcelain handled spoon ever so tightly. He wished for the life of him that he could tell the little fucker off while also maybe smashing his tiny skull on the hardwood flooring, but you know, his dumb ass parents.

"Shut up." Was all Billy had the balls to say at the presence of his overt lipped cuck of a dad, who watched the exchange obliviously, just sipping his hot brew like the irresponsible dumb fuck he was.

"So, Billy," The generic father figure semi coughed out as he turned to his elder son, who was glaring at nothing in particular. "Your mother and I are going out today, so you're going to be responsible for Woody."

Billy's balls just about dropped.

"WHAT!?"

"You have to watch Woody today, okay. Now it's saturday so you can do whatever you want, just make sure to include your brother."

"Dad, no!"

"Now Billy, no butts, okay? I need to stay focused here."

"So do I, I need to be focused!"

"Bill. This isn't up for discussion. You're doing it. Now I need to know that I can count on you here."

With the "Fathers" weak ass last words leaving no room for a retort, Billy sat at the table feeling angrier than a nigger at starbucks. Now his day was fucking ruined.

"Well your mother and I are off, you boys behave yourselves and make sure yo-"

At this point Billy was tuning out his parents mediocre disclaimers at parenting, he was trying to remember where the hell that tall bitch lived. Then the image of that door of hers entered his mind. _Erk!_

"See you guys!" Billy shouted cutting his parents off mid-sentence as he grabbed Woody and pulled him outside without much resistance. The parents stood dumbstruck as the door was slammed behind them. They nodded, not really putting much thought into the events of their boys due to their inferior caucasian genes. They went on preparing for their gay ass tennis game.

Outside Billy and Woody were already on their bikes headed to their next destination after their previous discussion on dicks and bike seats from the driveway. It was time to make the woman do her foreordained duty of child care. The woman to child abuse ratio was the last thing on Billys mind. Right now, it was time to put on his game face, which also somewhat resembled his constipated one too. Today was going to be a long day.

Minutes later Billy arrived at Erks home. He awkwardly jumped off his bike and layed it against a nearby tree fumbling like a virgin who just discovered what docking was. Woody hopped off his tricycle as well and attempted to follow his older brother, but Billy sternly told the midget to go stand on the other side of the lawn. Lucky he did what he said, because if he didn't his ass would be redder than an SJW at a protest rally. Luckily one knock on the door was all it took for the dopey behemoth to answer the door.

"Billy?"

"Hey Erika," The timid boy ushered out as he stood wobbly at the doorway. He appeared to be nervous. "I need a HUGE favor. Could you watch my brother for me?"

"Is this about that stupid worm thing? You're really going through with it?"

"Yes! I know, it's stupid, but I have to do it because I said I would, and If I back out now I'll never hear the end of it."

Erika would usually say no to doing something like this, but then she realized she was yearning for some laughs, and she had no friends. She ultimately agreed to look after the little cunt.

"Where is he?" She fake smiled trying her best to give off a nurturing aura. Billy turned and saw Woody fucking with the bird feeder. The little bastard caused the seeds to pour all over the ground. Both Erika and Billy clenched their crotches in pure hatred but covered up their true feelings with a plastered smile.

"Get this stuff off me!" Woody complained as the seeds poured over his gay angel looking hair.

 **AT THE PARK:**

The overactive eleven somethings were all gathered at the picnic area of their neighborhood park. They had already began preparations on how to cook the worms. Benjy the french faggot suggested adding pig lard to the concoction as a way to enhance the pheremones of the worm. Twitch suggested they add a "special" ingredient that would only become known well after ingestion. You know, for the laughs.

"Hey look, it's Joe!"

Their leader wheeled in on his wannabe be harvey davidson bike. He hopped off it all the while dropping it to the ground without a care. He looked pissed.

"Plug, c'mere." Joe said almost plainly. Plug was confused but did as he was asked because he was an easy abiding red skinned boy. Suddenly he was greeted with a harsh push to the ground by the carrot top offspring. The act gave Plug an instant ball in the throat.

"What'd I do?" He asked, baffled.

"Ask your sister."

Plug just stood from the ground dusting himself off, thinking to himself how much of a hoe ass bitch his friend was being.

Everyone in the group just stood in an awkward silence. But not because it was an unexpected act, but because it was so damn lame.

Billy, Erika, and Woody had just arrived to their designated location. They had parked their bikes from afar, gazing at the group of XY chromosomes. Billy gulped, feeling almost terrified on what he was about to put himself through. Erika noticed and thought he was being a pussy and almost rolled her eyes.

"Ten seems like so many." Billy said tensely as he clenched the bike handles.

"Well why'd you make it ten?"

"Cause, I said I could EAT ten, but I didn't mean it. Then Joe said"you said" and I couldn't back out because I did say it, you know what I mean?"

"Not really."

 _Well fuck you then dumb bitch._

Seconds later the chimp known as Bradley noticed Billy and his trio and notified Joe the jubilant.

"Hey, worm boy! That's your team huh, you and Erk? And who's that little kid?"

"He's got TRAINING wheels! Hahaha!" Plug added in and the whole group began laughing.

Billy wished he was in an alternate universe where he could be on his aggressors side and be laughing at Woody right now because that pouting face of his was pretty damn funny.

"Hey, WORMBOY!" Joe yelled with his creme teeth.

"Wooormboy?" Woody repeated curiously as he turned his head to Billy, who in return looked done as fuck. He knew Woody's little cunt ass would bring this up later. _Shit!_

"You coming over here or not?" Joe stated as he took the plastic container full of worms from Benjy, who was about to drop one on the pan that sizzled with pig fat.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Jeez…" Billy's huffed as he rode his bike over to the guys.

His shoulders dropped with a sigh as he laid his bike across a conveniently placed tree. He was quickly forced to take a spot at the picnic table where he was greeted by the bottoms of the barrel, Adam Simms, Techno-Mouth, and Twitch. Their spastic expression of severe autism were duly noted.

Erica and Woody were on their bikes at the path that lead to the bridge. As they were about to leave, the 6 year old said he needed to poo. Erica got really pissed for some reason but again, smiled and said "Let's go." Oh yeah, they were gonna go alright! -_-

The first worm was plopped onto the sizzling pan and began to wriggle like a meth addict. He didn't know why, but Billy felt like time was going slower than usual. And that god forsaken smell!

"Pig fat was not part of the bet!" Billy said defensively as he leaned back from his seat.

"You're the one that said you like 'em fried wormboy. The greasier, the slimier, ther better you said."

In seconds the oozing worm was poured onto the table. "Worm #1: Le Big Porker!" the cuisine queer announced like a wannabe gourmet chef.

Billy's eyes widened when he realized the worm was so greasy it was dripping through the cracks on the picnic table. The look of it alone was nauseating. He was then handed a fork so that he could indulge on this insect. But upon stabbing it with his fork, the worms juice sprayed across the table and onto Techno-Mouths nerd glasses.

"Worm juice! Squirted right on me!"

 _No one gives a fuck what a ginger thinks, let alone a fucking geek._

Just as it seemed Billy would never eat the worm due to his constant retreats at putting the worm in his mouth, there was a sudden bang on the table from none other than… Joe!

"Wait! I still think this is too easy for you wormboy!"

"What? Have you looked at this thing?" He retorted heatedly.

"Nah. It's a new rule. We're gonna add another ingredient. Bradley, go."

The African boy walked hastily over to the worm. He snatched it from Billy, who sat dumbfounded, having no idea what they were planning.

Then, something totally inconceivable happened!

"E-Ew! What are you doing!?" Billy yelped at Bradley. The negro had pulled out his dick from his cargo shorts. Since Bradley was uncircumcised due to not being from a crazy jew family, and was black, his penis was naturally larger than the other gringos. These attributed made him the perfect candidate for the first of Billy's worm challenges. And the name was so fitting, it was going to be a Big Porker.

"Don't worry wormboy, just trying to make sure I'm convinced that you can actually do this."

Bradley had placed the oily earth worm under his charcoal foreskin. Just the head of the worm was exposed from under the skins confines, and this display made the task for this challenge pretty obvious.

"I am not going to put my mouth on that thing!" Billy yelled exasperatedly. All the boys were just looking at each other chuckling darkly.

"Fine then, I guess you forfeit then." Joe said cunningly with his arms crossed.

"No! Wait!" Billy yelled. He took one last look at the flopping dick in front of him and contemplated his next course of action. Well, he knew he didn't wanna touch a dick, let alone lick one, but...he also didn't want to be a liar.

"Okay! I'll, do it…"

"Heh, that's more like it wormboy."

 _Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this!_

Billy slowly opened his mouth into a grimace as he leaned his head closer to Bradleys pecker. He honestly didn't know if he'd be able to do this challenge without puking, but it was worth a try! Just inches away he could feel the radiated heat coming from both the worm and the black cock.

His tongue squirmed out of his mouth like a meerkat. The first thing he could taste was the powder/ash residue from the dick, which was not a good thing. He honestly wished the worms taste of fat would overpower the taste of dust. His senses felt like they were in a Mexican church.

"Ugh!" Billy pressed the tip of the snaked out worm between his lips and attempted pulling the whole thing out in one go just so he could retreat from Bradleys pee pee, but unfortunately things weren't so ideal. The worm had ripped apart from the pressure of the foreskin, and Billy's unmerciful pulling. Now the rest of the worm was trapped underneath!

"Hey, no hands wormboy!" Joe yelled when Billy tried to pull out the rest of the worm with his fingers. Bradley began to laugh seeing the little white boy play with his dick.

"Better hurry and get the rest before it goes in deeper." Bradley declared with a toothy grin. Billy just looked up at him with frown. He could see the worm juice dripping from Brad's dick like piss, and that sight alone made him want to spew chunks. But this had to be done, so he slapped himself in the face, shut his eyes, and squeezed his nose shut.

 _I can do this! I can do this! I can DO this!_

Billy then again pressed his mouth on the black cock before him, griping in protest but all the while doing things with his mouth he never knew he could. The boys appeared impressed, throwing some seems legit signs, that Billy had the ability to fold open foreskin with his tongue and then rake his tongue underneath it, because they figured the feat to be impossible for an eleven year old virgin. Joe appeared on edge seeing the impossible happen before his eyes. He couldn't think of any new rule to hinder these turn of events so he just sat back and watched the suffering.

Bradley began to twitch which made doing this that much harder. As Billy was concentrating on getting that last chunk of worm out from the deepest end of the cavern, the sudden harsh twitch from Bradley caused Billy to bite down hard on a semi large portion of the niggs foreskin. The tech wiz cried out, causing all of the other boys to alarm. Billy's eyes widened as he felt warm blood run into his open mouth from the gash, making him gag. But there was an upside. This blood was the perfect lubricant for the rest of the worm to slide out.

"AAAHH!" Bradley cried out brutally as he pulled his dick away from Billy's opened, bloody mouth. His hands shook uncontrollably as he placed his gushing dick into his beige shorts, which began to cause a period looking stain. He was close to vomiting himself. Everyone began to panic when they saw blood continuously drip from Bradleys legs. Billy was laying in the grass hovered over covering his mouth.

In the midst of the commotion, a park officer was driving hastily toward the boys in a golf cart.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

All the youngins grabbed their supplies, and their bikes and made a dash for it. Even Bradley with his fucked up dick. They made their way through the path at top speed as a way to out run the park officer, who was a good distance behind them. The view of the bridge could be seen just up ahead. Erk and Woody were handing out, throwing stones into the river.

"I wish I had a dick that I could ride, ride, ride." Erika hummed as she stole Woody's stone and threw it into the river herself.

The boys soon passed the two, tumbling down the bridge on their wheels and chanting injustices. Joe continuously glanced at Billy, who appeared to still be chewing.

"Hey! Make sure he doesn't spit it out!" Joe yelled as the group made a sharp turn onto the next platform. Billy tried as hard as he could, and managed to swallow harshly. Seconds later the trajectory of his bike changes. He crashed nearby, collapsing in to process. The other boys followed and parked near him.

Billy lied on the ground queasily and opened his bloody mouth. Benjy leaned down to examine the statis.

"He ate it Joe, look!"

"Yeah I see him Benjy." Joe said dispiritedly. "So what are we gonna do now? We got no place to cook 'em. C'mon you guys, we need somebody's kitchen."

"My family's vegetarian." The other short nerd libtard announced.

"Hey, I know Adam Simms! His uncle owns the Brown Toad!" Techno-Mouth uttered like an annoying name dropping floozy.

"My uncle hates me." Adam proclaimed disheartedly.

"Hey I have an idea." Twitch announced fidgetly. "My family has a huge basement! It's practically another house! And my parents just went shopping so my kitchen is stocked. We can do the rest of the challenges down there while my parents are out."

The boys looked at each other contemplating Twitch's solid proposal. That might actually be a good idea.

"Fine then. We finish the rest at Twitch's house." Joe said as he walked over to his bike, beginning to make his retreat.

"There's a few things I need, so get 'em and make sure to be at Twitch's in about 30 minutes, got it? Now go."

"Oh, and wormboy. To make sure you don't puke while we're gone, Adams gonna look after you for a while." Joe laughed as he rode off on his bike, leaving the two boys behind. Adam leaned a helping hand to Billy, who in turn declined it as he stood himself up. The two stood awkwardly next to one another. Billy noticed how Adam had a locked gaze on him, and it annoyed him.

"What?" Billy uttered irritably as he dusted off his ass. Adam just pointed his finger to his own mouth as a way to insinuate the obvious.

"The blood… I seriously can't believe you ate that!" Adam hooted almost admirably as he flung his arms over his head in disbelief.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Billy spoke solemnly as he clenched his stomach.

"I think there's a public bathroom nearby. C'mon I'll show you." Adam said as he began to skid away retardedly on his bike. Billy hesitated but quickly followed behind him.

On their way, Billy noticed Erika and Woody sitting on the bench that was near the the restroom. From afar it appeared that something had happened. Woody was soaking wet! And not just on the ass area as expected, but from head to toe like he was thrown into a river. Erika stood next to him and it was barley decipherable from Billy's distance, but she appeared to be smiling maniacally. He swore he'd lick her cunt if she had thrown the fugly dwarf into the water.

As Adam and Billy rolled up next to the boys room, Erika noticed the two and quickly rushed up to them concerned.

"What happened Billy? Is that blood?"

"It's a long story." Adam intervened as he stepped between the two.

Billy averted his eyes to Woody on the bench, who looked back at him with widened eyes. It took a lot for him to not laugh out loud at his little brothers dopey looking expression. The funny this was, the little prick though he was going to comfort him! Pfft, as if you bogey fetus. Billy just ignored his looks of defeat and made him way to the bathroom.

"Well, I better make sure he doesn't hurl in there." Adam said as he galloped disorderly to the shitter, leaving the unstable female and "innocent" child alone. Not a good combination. Woody shook as Erk made her way to him, placing a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Let's go find an ice cream truck." Erika said almost sanely. Woody would usually nod his head in disapproval and throw a fit, but he knew his place at this moment, even a retarded six year old could sense danger.

In the bathroom Billy was standing over the sink, wiping away the blood that had become rusted onto his mouth. He couldn't help but repeat the motions feeling as though there was some invisible remnants of the fluid still stuck to his skin. The thought of the events prior to this made Billy want to vomit all over the sink, but then Adams tubby ass waddled in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Billy, you didn't throw up, did ya?"

"No. And even if I did, who cares? Those assholes aren't here, and if you tried to tell them I'd make you fucking regret it."

"Jeez Billy, calm down. I'm just doing my job." Adam said as his enthusiasm died down to fretfulness.

Adam didn't like being talked down to, especially by a big weak stomached pussy like Billy F. He was kind of happy now he'd see him suffer some more at the hands of the guys, and knowing Bradley the way he did, or knowing of his easily angered nigger genes, there would be hell to pay.

He couldn't wait.

 **AT JOE'S HOUSE:**

"Plug, go grab some of those mason jars from under the cabinet, and fill 'em up with foot lotion and mayonnaise."

"Sure Joe."

"And Benjy, go to the garage and get me some of my dad's antifreeze."

"R-right Joe…" Benjy responded as he over exaggeratedly mouthed the words antifreeze to Plug, who just shrugged in return.

"Bradley, how ya holdin' up?" Joe yelled from across the kitchen. Bradley was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed trying his best not to aggravate his injuries. Unfortunately all the first aid supplies Joe had on hand was vaporub, and womans pamprin, so Bradley was shit out of luck. Fortunately however his bleeding had stopped as soon as he pressed his junk with a wet towelette. "Been better." Bradley said quietly.

All of a sudden, Joe's older brother Nigel appeared from the his underdeveloped 2000's scene kid room. The song "Stricken" by Disturbed was blasting from his old 80's goodwill stereo. The old wigger thought he looked badass to the youths but in reality everyone was laughing at him.

"What are you twerps doing here?" The 25 looking something asked as he roamed the house pretending not to care, but really did, grabbing a banana.

The boys didn't say anything unless Joe himself would first, and he was at a loss for words. What they were planning couldn't be put into simple words.

"We're planning on teaching that kid who threw a worm at Joe's face a lesson." Plug laughed as he placed the mason jars into the duffle bag.

"Is that true joke? You trying to get back at the kid who threw a little wormy in your face?" Nigel said as he chewed his banana extra nastily in front of Joe, who in response turned his head away awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, he's gonna regret what he did when I'm through with him."

"Good for you joke. But, let's hope he doesn't get mad and scare you again by throwing another little worm at your dumb face." The loser older sibling said as he used Joe's gray shirt as a handkerchief for his banana fingers. Joe just grimaced and scoffed.

Everyone in the room just idly looked around and felt a little bad. Not for Joe the ginger, but for his pathetic loser older brother. I mean, how lame can you get!?

"C'mon guys, lets go." Joe said as he zipped the duffle bag closed on the kitchen counter. The other boys just followed him, prepared to laugh on the way to Twitch's by roasting the shit out of Nigel's artificially oiled hair.

"Before you losers go, tell me where you're going. Not because I care, but I need to know so mom doesn't worry."

 _Yeah fucking right you loser!_

"We're just going over to Twitch's…"

"Well don't come back unless you humiliate him. I don't want you to embarass me any further."

The lads didn't give a rats ass what Nigel thought. To them he was just a 30 year old looking, thinned haired emo. He was such an absolute nothing it made you wanna cry/laugh.

"Man Joe, you're brother is such a piece of work." Techno-Mouth said trying to be top tier.

"Forget about him. Let's just get to the house, and hope Billy F. is there, hungry, and waiting for us."

 **BACK TO THE PARK:**

"Billy! Where are you going this time? It's getting hard to keep up with you." Erika said, holding an ice cream sandwich in her hand. Billy and Adam were near their bikes, ready to speed off.

"I told you. I'm going over to Twitch's house. It's time I finish this dumb challenge once and for all."

"I get that, but when do you think you'll be done? I can't look after Woody ALL day."

"What's the big deal? You're tall enough to be his mom."

"Billy…!"

"Fine! Just drop him off over there in 30 minutes. Okay? I gotta go."

Adam threw Erk a sympathetic glance and rode off yet again. That last exchange of words along with the tone upon which they were delivered didn't sit well with Erika. Now, the only logical solution to relieve some of her pent up anger, and get revenge was to abuse Woody. She cracked her knuckles as she walked toward the dampened dumb fuck. She had that same fake smile adhering her features. Woody began to cry like an annoying baby until Erika grabbed him by the shirt and picked his entire body off the ground. She noticed his face and hands were sticky from his melted Oreo cone.

"You like ice cream fucker? She cackled evilly as she swiped the frozen treat from his disgusting hand.

Have some more!"

She forcibly smashed the entire cone in his face so hard that he began to choke from both his nose, and mouth holes being blocked. His pitiful chokes were so damn hilarious.

"Take that, motherfucker."

 **AT TWITCH'S HOUSE:**

All of Joe's group had arrived at the house about 5 minutes early. It felt like they were waiting forever though! Maybe it was the high anticipacion that made time slow down.

"What time is it Bradley?"

The usually punctual nigg was not so quick paced right now.

"11:45 Joe."

"Ugh, where are they?" Joe said only audible to himself, and to any other overly attentive loser listening.

All of a sudden Twitch was running up the basement stairs live a nigger on spice.

"I'M DONE PREPARING THE BASEMENT!"

"Did you already take down your mom's laxatives?"

"Or your dad's ipecac?"

"Uh… no."

"Well then get moving!"

"RrrRight!"

As soon as Twitch disappeared he was roasted for his stroke like mannerisms, and gay lisp.

"Joe, they're here!" Donny the small mouthed queer said as he saw the two boys wheel in with his binoculars.

"Good. Now everyone take your positions in the basement, I'll show them in." Joe said as he stood in front of the doorway nonchalantly.

All the boys scattered to the basement hastily, bumping into each other with their eagerness. As soon as everyone was away from sight, the two boys knocked on the door. Joe was there to greet them before another knock was in order.

"Hey fellas, thought you were gonna chicken out and not come." Joe said smugly.

"Well, I'm here. So now we can get this over with."

"Sure wormboy, sure. Follow me."

With Adam behind Billy to ensure he didn't try to escape, the three boys walked down to the basement. For some reason the atmosphere right now was incredibly ominous. Billy had a bad feeling. But against his bettet insticts, he pushed forward. Which was his biggest mistake.

"Adam, now!"

"Huh?"

All of a sudden Billy was picked up from behind and raised into the air by Adam, who did this scarily effortlessly.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Let go of me!" Billy yelled as he squirmed in his aggressors capture. Instead of a response he was slammed down onto an old couch. As soon as he tried to escape, both Bradley and Plug appeared out of nowhere and wrapped a thick rope around his torso. Soon after, the other boys appeared from the various random locations of the house, each holding objects that couldn't be instantly identifiable. Billy was so confused.

"How do you like the setup down here wormboy?" Joe said as he walked about the room. Billy had no response.

"C'mon Joe, let me punch this motherfucker." Bradley said as he yanked Billy's girly boy hair to the side, causing him to shriek.

"Soon Bradley, soon." The evil ginger said as he walked closer to Billy, now standing right infront of him. Billy was scared, but he refused to cave in that easily.

"What are you guys doing? What about the bet?"

"Oh the bets still on wormboy, don't have to worry about that. It's just now, I've made a few changes to the conditions" Joe said as he leaned down, placing his hand on Billy's white throat, clenching it to the point of uncomfort.

"You see, you're still gonna have to eat nine more worms, but this time we're gonna make 'em in front of you. And good news for you is, it doesn't matter if you puke."

"Wha? What'll that prove?" Billy responded, never taking his eyes off his many captures, who stood creepily all about the room.

"I realized something wormboy. I don't care if you can do it or not. The only thing I'm after is making you pay."

Joe picked up a dirty earthworm from the tupperware container. Billy glued his eyes on Joe's teasingly slow actions. He had no idea what was going to happen.

"Alright guys, whose first?"

 _What does that mean?_ Thought Billy. He would soon find out.

"Ugh, let me go first!" Plug yelped out as he flopped back and forth unevenly. He appeared to be distressed. Joe nodded in approval. Plug pulled out the blender he left on the couch and squated himself over the poor blender as he pried his smelly ass cheeks open. Billy's eyes widened in disbelief at the display before him. Plug had begun to spray his own watery shit all over the household kitchen product. The smell that surrounded the room was almost instantaneous. Everyone who had a free hand covered their noses, while others just laughed meekly. There had to be at least one cup of human waste in that blender, and it sounded awful.

"Now time for the worms." Techno-Mouth laughed, plopping a single worm into the ocean of feces. Plug unwillingly let another squirt loose, and it landed right on the ginger nerds hand.

"EW! Plug!" The brace face cunt yelled disgusted. Plug just shook his shoulders and laughed.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna-"

In less than a second, Techno-Mouth burped out a wave of acidic vomit. Everyone in the room grew disgusted. Mostly because Techno-Mouth looked like he'd have the type of vomit that'd taste like crap on account of its pumpkin orange color.

Luckily, Techno-Mouth puked inside Plug's diarrhea blender. Now they had a two for one!

"Here, Let's add another one!" Donny said plopping another juicy worm into the concoction. From the couch, Billy was already close to vomiting from the rotten smell that emminated the entire room. He leaned his head back trying to pretend he was somewhere else.

"No wormboy, there's still more! See, the blender isn't even halfway full yet!"

"Ugh, let me go! I'm gonna be sick!"

"Good wornboy, real fucking good. I don't give a shit. Now keep watching."

Bradley went behind Billy and held his head firmly so he couldn't move. His only sight of vision was unfortunately right in front of him.

"Anyone gotta whiz?" Joe asked from across the room.

"I do! I do!" Twitch cherped out as he undid his pants.

Billy hoped to god that Twitch's piss was more water based than yellow. He figured it'd die down the vomit and shit.

Unfortunately, it was more yellow than spongebobs ass.

The retard of the group sprayed his steaming piss for a good 12 seconds, then he finally stood back up after he shook his small dick clean.

"Okay wormboy, that's another worm. But there's still six to go. Benjy, add the mayonnaise, foot lotion, and the tartar sauce."

"On it."

"There wormboy, that's another THREE. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Adam spoke up with a determined look on his face. Billy felt somewhat betrayed, but he'd never say it out loud.

"What're you gonna do Adam?" Joe asked unconvincingly.

"Check it out you guys." Adam said happily as he pulled out a white carryout container from Twitch's fridge. "It's from my Uncles restaurant, it's called "The Big One"".

As Adam opened the container what lied inside of it was what appeared to be a faulty salisbury steak covered in fried onions, and runny mashed potatoes. He dumped the contents gingerly into the blender.

"Adam! That stuff will probably drown out the other stuff! Joe yelled in defiance, but Adam just cackled like a gay nerd who bought their first hooker.

"Don't worry you guys, cause this counts for TWO worms."

Everyone in the room looked confused, except for Adam of course.

"What do you mean two? How?"

"Well you see, I've helped my Uncle at his restaurant a few times by cleaning up the kitchen and bathrooms, and guess what happens to every single person that orders my Uncles "big one" platter."

"What?"

"They get explosive diarrhea! Haha!" Adams laughed as he stood away from the blender to prepare his next ingredient.

"Oh man Adam, I never thought I'd call you a genius. But how does this count as two?"

Adam had a plastered grin, and turned back to the blender. He was holding a small clear cup with something white inside. It almost looked like cinnamon roll icing.

"This is my special ingredient guys, my jizz."

"What the hell IS that Adam?"

"Well I guess it's fair that only I'd know what this is considering I'm the only kid in here whose balls have dropped. Sigh."

Then Donny the text book nerd cut in to explain to everyone what Adams special ingredient was. As the explanation went on everybody's mouths dropped in utter astonishment. This ingredient was perfect! Definitely the grossest yet!

"Good going Adam. Now that's another two worms. Just two more left and we can blend you a smoothie."

"I've got the antifreeze Joe." Benjy said as he pulled the blue liquid out from under the desk.

"Put it in Benjy."

"Hope you like to stay cool wormboy!" Benjy laughed crazily as he poured a dangerous amount of the toxic liquid into the almost overflowing heap of semi liquid. Billy's eyes began to water knowing he'd soon be dealt a terrible act.

"I'll die if I drink that!" Billy yelled.

"That's why you better throw up, wormboy." Joe responded coldly.

The previous worms were plopped into the blender. Now it was time for the last ingredient.

"I'm up." Bradley said darkly. He walked over to the blender, spreading his legs over it. He pulled out his abused black and blue cock and ripped off it's bandage, causing him and everyone in the room to wince for their male pride. He then began squeezing his injury until blood began to pour from it. The building warmth from his tainted skin was an indicator that blood was rushing down. In seconds, a good amount of penis blood began to drop into the almost finished batch of bodily goo. Upon satisfaction, Bradley stepped back so he could watch the hellish act unfold, all the while dropping his bloody bandage in for good measure.

"There. Blend it up Benjy."

"No! Please! I'll die, NO!" Billy was now pleading for his life. He attempted to thrash against his restraints, but to no avail. They were just too tight.

The abrupt halt of the blender made Billy's balls drop. The color of the liquified waste had no name. The only words that could almost describe it would be brownish pumpkin sharted green. He was held back by Adam and Techno-Mouth for extra assurance.

Joe picked up the heavy blender and did his best not to splash any of the juice onto the floor. At this point, everyone in the secluded basement were chanting encouraging words as they punched their fists into the air. The aura in the room felt incredibly morbid.

"Let's call it, the Cumellow!" Screeched Benjy as he flung off his typical white boy t-shirt. He was responded by positive praise from the boys, who all began chanting the fluids name. It was called this of course, because Adams cum was the most disgusting ingredient.

As Joe's movements became teasingly cruel, and the look of psychopathy apparent on everyone's faces, Billy figured this was the end. So in a last resort at any type of defiance, he began cursing at the sadistic fags like there was no tomorrow, which could have in fact been the case.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF GOONEY LIMP DICK FAGGOTS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF I LIVE! YOU'LL REGRET EVER COMING OUT OF YOUR MOM'S ROTTEN SMELLING PEE HOLE!"

Alas, the feeble insults went in one ear and out the other. If anything, his fate was definite now. Billy tried with all his strength to escape from his constraints but he progressed so very little. Joe was now hovering directly over him, the blender tilted ever so slightly. Billy made one last poor attempt at escape, but it did more harm than good. His chaotic movements caused Joe to spill a small portion of the Cumellow unintentionally. The splash had the dismay of landing directly into Billy's opened mouth. His eyes became enlarged as he began to cough frantically.

The taste of the Cumellow was what Billy thought a McDonald's Big Mac must've tasted like. Horrid. He gagged uncontrollably but his body was so straight up that if he vomited, he might have choked. Adam and Techno-Mouth were laughing as they listened to Billy dry heave.

"Alright, open up wormboy."

"No! Stop it! Please!"

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record Billy." Adam snickered as he roughly yanked Billy's head back and forcibly caused his mouth to open by cutting off his nostril airway.

"Say Ahh…" Joe giggled like an edgy lunatic.

The last thing Billy could remember seeing was the brownish liquid thinly streaming from the blender at an annoyingly slow pace. But as soon as it made contact, he was forced to close his eyes to lessen the risk of any toxic chemicals hurting his eyes. From the trajectory of the liquid, and his head being almost parallel to the ceiling, the semi cold liquid was flowing directly down Billy's tubes like rushing water. He felt like he was drowning.

With his nose squeezed tight, and the Cumellow invading his airway, his body's natural defense was to cough. Everytime he coughed however the liquid would shoot up into the air and land somewhere on his body. Hair, face, clothes, you name it. And it smelt disgusting.

With the blender almost emptied, Joe shook the last of the remaining drops and ordered Adam and Techno-Mouth to release Billy, who was at this point very disoriented.

They did as they were told and undid the ropes that bound Billy tight. Upon release Billy hurled himself forward and pressed himself harshly to the ground and began to regurgitate the disgusting liquid that still laid loose in his bowels.

The boys watched as wormboy projectile vomited all over the hardwood floor. Some of the boys looked disgusted and about ready to puke themselves, while the other hard ass edgelords continued to laugh at the unfortunate sap in front of them. Joe himself was standing idly by the door with his arms crossed, admiring what he's created. For a flash of a second he could have sworn that he saw Nigel looking down at the parade from the little basement window at the corner of the room, but he knew it must've all been a mirage.

 _No, he couldn't be THAT pathetic. Could he…?_

"Hey look, he shit himself!" Plug laughed as he pointed obnoxiously oblivious to Billy's soiled khaki ass.

"He pissed himself too! HAH!"

Now Billy was in a puddle of ick.

As the escapade continued without hitch, all of a sudden there was ring coming from the upstairs doorbell. Only Joe heard since he was by the door, and his balls dropped.

"Hey Twitch! You said your parents wouldn't show up all day!" Joe yelled ferociously over at Twitch, who just confusedly shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, dang it."

Joe made his way up the stairs, a little worried about who'd be there. He took a peek from the doors peephole and was relieved to see it was just Erk, and that same little kid from before. He opened the door cooly as to not hint to any chaos.

"What do you want Erk?" Joe said irritably.

"I need to drop off Billy's little brother. He kind of got into an accident…" Erika laughed lightly. Joe looked behind her and saw Woody was covered in cuts and bruises. His retarded bandaged appearance made him laugh.

"Just wait out here. We're almost done with him."

"Wait! Let me in, I need to ask Billy something myself."

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

Erk pushed herself past Joe like it was nothing, then began to call out for Billy. Woody's midget ass tried to follow but Erk gave his a look that made him jump back.

"Woody, stay out here." Erika said sternly.

Joe thought about trying to stop her, but he thought it'd be funny to have Billy become more humiliated by his team. Joe motioned for Woody to go inside so he could see what a faggot his older bro was. And speaking of faggot older bros, Joe had spotted Nigels lame ass 4th grade bike parked on the front porch. That meant the faulty cholo ware nigger was somewhere stalking on the premises. What a fucking loser.

Joe closed the door after making sure the coast was clear, then walked back slowly to the basement to watch the magic happen.

Erika was close to giving up her search for her crush, and beating the fuck out of Joe so he could expose his whereabouts. That was until she heard some loud commotion coming from the basement! She heard the guys yelling and screaming like gorillas, so she rushed down the stairs. Woody unsuspectedly followed. Joe followed quickly after Woody.

As soon as Erika slammed the basement door open, she saw something she'd need to see a therapist for. Billy was on the ground, completely soiled from head to toe by fluids she couldn't recognize. All the boys were surrounded him, kicking him everytime he tried to scream. Billy was crying like a five year old white kid that didn't get an iphone for Christmas. He looked incredibly pitable as he cried on the floor.

She ran over to Billy to try and help him. Pushing the annoying beta males so hard a few of them slipped in the regurgitated Cumellow. Woody was standing at the doorway laughing at Billy's sorry ass.

"Billy! Say something!" Erika yelled as she grabbed Billy's head and laid it on her thighs. His mind was fuzzy and broken, and he could barely open his eyes let alone have a little common courtesy.

"Go away Erk, you big… dyke."

Every boy in the room began to howl with laughter at the dosage of ball in the throat. Erk got a swiggle lip followed by a droopy eye for a millisecond, but then drop Billy's head to the ground with a loud thunk. She made her hasty escape in a lame way by pushing past everyone uncaringly.

With the bitch interrupting their heavy cool man flow, the vibe was from before was gone. Now this just seemed boring. Everyone looked around at each other, probably thinking the same thing.

"Well, see ya at school on Monday Billy." Adam said as he galloped away once again.

"Yeah, it was cool hanging out with you."

"Later Billy F."

One by one, all the guys were leaving. Billy didn't know if his mind was numb from the antifreeze, or from the utter idiocy that just occured. Either way, he was in disbelief. He just laid in his own filth weakly, afraid to get up then falling down.

Joe was the last of the boys to leave. His arrogance to the situation held no bounds.

"Well I guess you win the contest wormbo-, I mean Billy. You really stuck it out."

There were no words in Billy's mind right now about what just happened. He just knew he'd fucking kill those assholes.

Woody was standing in the corner of the room laughing at Billy, who in return just stared fiercely at his younger brother.

"Wormboy! Wormboy! Wormboy!"

He was just about fed up with his annoying little voice. But, he had a better course of action.

"Let's go home Wood. "

Billy tried his best to walk home, and Woody followed him teasing his appearance and smell the whole way. It took everything in Billy not to push the cunt into oncoming traffic.

Fortunately and unfortunately, on their way home the two were spotted walking on the sidewalk by their parents. It was assumed this entire time that Billy was looking after Woody, and his folks were NOT happy about his many cuts and bruises. Even though Billy looked a million times worse than the turtle tike queer.

"BILL! YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME!" Billy's dad yelled as he looked at him from the backseat, even though he was supposed to keep his eyes on the road.

Billy's mom was crying from the front seat as she cradled Woody in her arms, completely oblivious to her OTHER son. Billy just crossed his arms and stared angrily out the window.

Minutes later, the Forresters returned home.

In the house Billy took a bath, even though he was still lightheaded, and was forced to clean his shit stained clothes by hand. Woody on the other hand got cleaned by mommy, and got to relax in the living room with only underwear and watch his favorite cartoons until dinner was ready.

"Dinners ready!" The overly vocal sandwich maker yelled as she laid the ceasar salad on the dinner table. Tonight wad spaghetti night, which Billy didn't find too appetizing. He sat at the table yet again picking at it with his fork.

"C'mon Billy, eat up." Mitch Forrester said while chewing annoyingly.

"I'm not hungry…"

"That's what you said this morning Billy! You're beginning to sound like a broken record here."

"..."

"You're lucky you're even eating ANYTHING at all." Helen Forrester said as she took a place at the table next to Woody. "After what you did to your brother, you should be grounded for 6 months."

"Well I'm sorry if you don't want any dust to touch your perfect little angel." Billy said in a borderlined tone of hostility, banging his hands on the table.

"Now Billy, I don't want anymore of that kind of talk! Just sit down and eat your supper!"

"Fine!"

Attempting vigorously to consume his moms imitation take on Italy, he instead withdrew from the plate as soon as the overbearing taste of garlic, and the semi solid texture of the undercooked noodles hit his senses. He dry heaved violently onto his plate. The only thing in his system right now was the stomach acid that burned his worn out throat coming up.

"Oh my god! Honey, what's gotten into you !" Billy's mom yelled concerned as she stood from her chair.

Billy could only cough from the burning in his throat.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor?" Mr. Forrester said as he patted Billy's shoulder.

Woody's irritating laughing began to erupt, as did his teasing.

"HAHA! WORMBOY! WORMBOY! WORMBOY!"

The little cretins mocking voice invaded Billy's mind like hypnosis. This was the last fucking straw!

"Shut the FUCK UP Woody!" Billy yelled as he stood up aggressively.

"BILLY THE PUKER! BILLY THE PUKER!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Billy ran into the kitchen and grabbed his dad's butcher knife. He then quickly rushed back into the dining room and ran at Woody, who was by now crying in his mom's arms. Mr. Forrester went in front of Billy in an attempt to stop his actions.

"Billy! STOP! put the damn knife down!"

Trying to steal the knife from him would cost the honey nut cheerio dad his life.

Billy slashed the cleaver down hard on his dad's throat. Severing his jugular, and killing him almost instantly. Both Helen and Woody screamed hysterically and attempted to retreat. Helen picked Woody up and tried running for the door, but Billy ran quickly behind her and slashed her good in the upper shoulder blade. The severity of the impact caused her to drop Woody on the ground, plummeting on top of him in the process.

Billy's hands and shoes were covered in blood. His mother was crying weakly as she tried to crawl away. Billy slammed his foot on her back, then cradled himself over her and began to slice at her neck like he did with his father. He figured his parents deserved almost instant deaths, choking on their own blood.

Lying on the floor immobilized was Woody the six year old retard. He must've gotten hurt from the fall from before. This was perfect.

Billy walked over to him grinning. Woody tried to plead but it was just like music. Billy leaned down and pressed his entire weight onto his brother to make sure he didn't escape. The smelly cunt infant squirmed and squirmed just to gain nothing. Billy placed the cleaver cleanly over the younger boy's neck, and with a little oomph, he swung his weapon down with harsh force.

Since Woody was only six, his flesh was easy to cut through, so Billy unrelentlessly pierced Woody's neck until the spinal cord was completely severed in half. It all happened so fast that Woody's eyes continued to bob around well after decapitation. The amount of blood that gushed out was endless.

Billy stood breathing heavily. As soon as the reality hit him on what he just did he couldn't give less of a shit! He began to laugh, remembering his stiff haired cunt mom trying to run with Woody, but failing. Then another realization hit him. He didn't throw up after committing such a grizzly murder! That was like a milestone for him

"That's right. I didn't puke. Not for you, not for any fucking one." Billy rambled on pretending as if his dead family could hear him.

"Not anymore."


End file.
